Nobleza obliga
by BellaRukia
Summary: 30 microdrabbles sobre Byakuya y Rukia, todos cortitos. ADV: pueden ser tomados como PWP, nada serio.


_Esto es lo que sucede cuando una no sabe qué escribir y descubre lo que es un generador de palabras. Esto también es lo que sale cuando una sólo sabe que quiere escribir ByaRuki XD_

_¿Por qué treinta? Porque evidentemente estaba al pe- y no tenía nada mejor que hacer (No se preocupen, el finde actualizo APYV.)._

_La mayoría de los microdrabbles se centran en Rukia; se lo debía._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

* * *

><p><span><strong>30 microdrabbles sobre Byakuya y Rukia<strong>

**Basurero**

No cree que el Inuzuri, tal como Renji le llama, sea un basurero. Sin embargo, la primera vez que se encuentra con Byakuya en los recintos de la nueva mansión, Rukia no puede negar que cualquier otro lugar en que él no esté carecería de encanto.

**Estribos**

No lo imaginó nunca: ha sentido celos. Justo el día de su cumpleaños, cuando las oficiales de la Sexta División se le acercaron fatídicamente para entregar sus presentes. Alguien le hace una pregunta insignificante a la que ella responde con un insólito y ensordecedor "no lo sé". Sí, la frágil e inocente hermana del capitán Kuchiki ha perdido la paciencia.

**Derecho**

Renji le pregunta a qué se debe el mal humor, la reprende por levantarles la voz a sus subordinados. Rukia trata de rectificarse, piensa en cómo responder. Byakuya sólo es su hermano. Aunque, tiene derecho a ponerse celosa, ¿o no?

**Villancicos**

No se sorprende de que Byakuya no sepa lo que son los villancicos, pues ella tampoco lo sabía hasta que en el mundo de los vivos vio películas sobre la Navidad. Pero Byakuya se ha empecinado en saber cómo son, así que Rukia no tiene remedio. Enrojece, canta. Byakuya parece decepcionado.

**Otoño**

Dicen que con la llegada del otoño uno come y lee más. También es sabido que los paisajes se vuelven bermejos. Rukia está en el parque, mira los árboles teñidos de rojo. Le gustaría que fueran rosados, como el que hay en su casa.

**Rojo**

No es que le guste, pero siente curiosidad por él y lo prueba. Es largo, duro, cárdeno. Se lo lleva a la boca. Lo roza con sus labios, tiene una textura suave. Byakuya puede verla a través de un espejo y un ligero cosquilleo se produce en su vientre. Las sugerencias de Matsumoto no han sido del todo vulgares, pues el rouge de color rojo no se ve tan mal en los labios de Rukia.

**Documentos**

Se ha ofrecido a ayudarlo sólo para disminuir el trabajo de Renji. Sin embargo, Rukia no esperaba tener que sellar documentos en la oficina del capitán, mucho menos sentarse frente al escritorio de él. Se fastidia, pues Byakuya no se ha compadecido y le ha encomendado la misma cantidad de trabajo que a al teniente Abarai. Así y todo, Rukia no puede negar que le ha gustado estar en esa oficina hasta altas horas de la noche con él. Sellando papeles, claro.

**Palillos**

Es imposible que Byakuya no se sienta atraído cuando Rukia se lleva delicada y exquisitamente los palillos a la boca, a punto de comer el arroz. Tan atraído, que espera a que ella repita el plato para seguir observándola, o espera a que las próximas comidas también incluyan arroz. Y palillos, por supuesto.

**Títere**

Ha descubierto que le gustan esas obras teatrales a las que Inoue concurre esporádicamente: las obras de títeres. Y le gustan más cuando en una de esas, maravillosamente, aparece un muñeco de largo cabello negro con bufanda y kenseikan. Le parece adorable, consigue comprarlo y nadie se entera de que duerme todas las noches con él.

**Alemendra**

Sólo se consiguen en los distritos más desarrollados del Rukongai. Un día a Rukia se le da por comprarlas, según ha leído en un suplemento nutritivo del mundo de los vivos, son buenas para el cabello y la piel. Las come a escondidas de Byakuya, teme su juicio, pero una noche Byakuya la descubre:

—¿Qué estás comiendo?

—Almendras.

—¿Están buenas?

La piel de los Kuchiki nunca ha lucido mejor.

**Imprevisto**

Deseó que la tragase la tierra cuando lo vio. Esa noche el famoso espiritista Don Kanonji realizaba su programa en una de las plazas de la ciudad; todos los asistentes imitaban su animación, incluida ella. Pero las carcajadas cesaron en cuanto su hermano mayor apareció allí, con su poco simpático semblante. Rukia no se lo esperaba.

**Moqueta**

La compró en el mundo de los vivos por su diseño de patrón: conejitos blancos. Apenas terminaron de confeccionarle la alfombra, Rukia la colocó a la entrada de su habitación, adorablemente decorativa. Byakuya entra y automáticamente fija su vista en el suelo, concentrado. Evidentemente también él la encuentra adorable.

**Bermudas**

Era increíble que Byakuya tuviera una de esas ropas como las que los chicos usaban en el mundo de los vivos, Rukia la avistó por accidente en la lavandería de la mansión.

—Pero, esto…

No lo entendió sino hasta una semana después, cuando inesperadamente la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis organizó una excursión a las playas del mundo de los vivos. Fue entonces cuando Rukia oyó a su hermano comentar:

—Estas ropas… Sólo se fabrican en el mundo de los vivos. No se sabe qué tipo de virus o partícula espiritual peligrosa puedan contener, nunca olvides lavarlas antes de usarlas, Rukia.

Su concepción acerca de las ropas que usan los humanos cambió completamente, sólo por lo que dijo Byakuya.

**Clima**

No podía sacarse de la cabeza ese morboso artículo redactado por la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis. La ex-teniente Yadômaru había revolucionado a las oficiales del Seireitei con sus servicios literarios bastante sicalípticos que incluían desde suplementos de bolsillo hasta libros de auto-erotismo. La inocencia de Rukia terminó cuando la muchacha se encontró leyendo con un imperdonable interés ciertos _ítems para ser una mujer deseable_, aunque ella no se dio cuenta hasta que esa noche conversó con Byakuya.

—Qué sofocante clima

Su rostro se incendió.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Hace mucho calor, Rukia.

—S-Sí.

—Vamos adentro.

Era su noche. Hasta que Byakuya encendió el aire acondicionado y se retiró. Rukia se sintió estúpida, y también muy frustrada.

**Palma**

Había olvidado lavarse las manos. Maldito Ichigo, siempre tenía que estar escribiéndose las manos para comunicarse con él. Cuando regresó a la Sociedad de Almas y saludó a su hermano la situación se volvió embarazosa.

—¿Qué?

Silencio. Byakuya sujeta la muñeca de su hermana y lee de plano lo que está escrito en la palma de su mano. Horas después, Rukia recibe la noticia de que Kurosaki Ichigo casi ha sido esterilizado por las cuchillas de Senbonzakura.

**Mitad**

Pastel de limón, la especialidad de la casa. Queda una última porción, tan diminuta como el tamaño de una galleta. La armonía de la mansión llega a su fin cuando los hermanos Kuchiki se enfrentan en una competencia de miradas, más filosas que el cuchillo que hay sobre la mesa.

Byakuya no perderá su orgullo, toma la porción rápidamente y cuando ésta llega a su boca sólo entra la mitad, pues los labios de Rukia retienen la otra.

Contra sus labios, deliciosos, con sabor a limón.

**Comillas**

Aun no comprende por qué cada vez que las chicas del Instituto le mencionan a su "_nii-sama"_ hacen cierto ademán con los dedos. Ellas lo han visto una vez, y han babeado por él cincuenta veces. También se ha dado cuenta de que en el pasado cierto capitán se refería a ella con el mismo gesto cada vez que su hermano cruzaba palabras con él. Tal vez, piensa, es una forma de sugerir que ella es adoptada. Pero Inoue se lo explica y desde ese entonces Rukia da por hecho que a Byakuya esa alusión no le gusta para nada. Y se deprime.

**Hombros**

Fue sin querer, estaba sonámbula. Fue corriendo a la habitación de su hermano y corrió la puerta con brusquedad. Byakuya se sobresaltó, alarmado, _ligero de ropas_, apenas la sábana cubriendo su pecho. Y Rukia despertó, porque no podía creer lo que veía: hermosos y níveos hombros fornidos e inmaculados, probablemente tallados por el mismísimo Rey Espíritu. Volvió a dormir sólo procurando soñar con ellos.

**Tetera**

Es la hora del té y Rukia, como atenta dama que es con su hermano, se dispone a servirlo. Agarra la tetera del asa; está que hierve. La suave y delicada mano de su hermano toma la de ella y la corre de lugar.

—No la toques, te quemarás.

En realidad, Rukia volvería a tocar la tetera una y mil veces más si Byakuya está ahí para agarrarla.

**Paredes**

Es irresistible, del otro lado de la pared que cierra cierta parte del jardín está el estanque personal de Byakuya. El estanque, donde Byakuya toma sus baños. Es de noche, ve el vapor asomando por encima de la pared y frenéticamente se agita, imaginando cosas que nunca ha visto, por desgracia. Esa pared es su karma, el alto prohibido que no debe trepar, la cumbre del pecado. Rukia sólo la mira, cual perrito mojado que quiere entrar a la casa en día de lluvia.

**Discoteca**

Todo fue culpa de Inoue. Si la jovencita no le hubiera comentado a Matsumoto la existencia de las discotecas, Rukia no habría terminado en ese lugar, en ese estado y en la cama con su hermano, sin ropas y haciendo el amor exhaustivamente.

**Cautivo**

¿Qué significaban esos atavíos _poco decentes_ que a Rukia se le daba por vestir a la hora de dormir?

—Es un atuendo para dormir, nii-sama.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado? —era demasiado transparente, y demasiado tentador.

—Lo usan las mujeres en el mundo de los vivos. Yoruichi-dono dice que si los uso algo muy bueno me sucederá.

De hecho, esa noche Rukia vio la luz. Incluso cuando Byakuya la apagó.

**Tango**

Le costó mucho convencerlo para que participaran. El mundial de Tango se realizaba solo una vez al año en el mundo de los vivos. A duras penas, Byakuya accedió, estoico, circunspecto. Hasta que el enorme tajo que se abría en el vestido de Rukia revelando sus firmes, luminosas y sugerentes piernas lo sacudió, hasta el punto de voltear y ver que ningún hombre presente le llamara la atención a su hermana.

Bailó con ella, corroboró que los rumores que había oído con poca simpatía eran ciertos. Rukia tenía unos glúteos impresionantes.

**Automático**

Varios shinigamis hablaban de él, algunos ya lo habían adquirido, otros le hacían publicidad: el fabuloso lavarropas automático, únicamente asequible en el mundo de los vivos. Era la última novedad en tecnología en la Sociedad de Almas, y Byakuya se aseveró de poseer uno en la lavandería de su mansión.

Encontró la revista en una bolsa con papeles que estaban preparados para ser arrojados a la basura. El encabezado estaba demasiado expuesto: _"Sexo sobre el automático"_. Desde que leyó eso, Byakuya no ha podido ver a su hermana junto al lavarropas nunca más con ojos decentes.

**Doctor**

Se suponía que debía ser el recital de los Red Hot Chili Peppers y no una película porno.

—Ese pajero de Keigo —masculló Ichigo y desconectó el reproductor de DVD.

Días después Rukia la vio por accidente; la historia de _El_ _doctor y la paciente en la colcha de cerezos_. Muy japonés, según Ishida. Pero, ¿Ishida?, ¿qué demonios?

Pasaron meses hasta que Rukia volvió a verla por accidente, pero esta vez en la habitación de su nii-sama. No lo pudo evitar, era increíble.

—¡N-Nii-sama! ¡Eso! ¡Eso es…!

—¿La has visto? Es muy buena. Mira.

Por suerte, aún no había llegado la pornografía a la Sociedad de Almas. Sólo era una telenovela, y si se trataba de cerezos Byakuya no se la podía perder.

**Traje**

Escuchó que lo visten los hombres del mundo de los vivos en ocasiones especiales y también para atraer a las mujeres. Era el fatídico cumpleaños de la fatídica humana y amiga de su hermana Orihime Inoue. Por insistencia de Rukia, Byakuya decidió ir. Sabía que Kurosaki Ichigo se pondría apuesto y que la intachable belleza que Rukia percibía en él —claro que lo sabía, era innegable que su hermana tenía con él lo que las jovencitas de instituto pronunciaban insoportablemente como _crush_— estaba en juego. Así que Byakuya llegó a la fiesta con un espléndido traje negro. Todas las féminas presentes se desmayaron, menos Rukia, quien miraba amenazadoramente a Inoue.

**Cátedra**

Ahora los nobles le exigen que se instruya en un arte. La pintura no es lo suyo; el ikebana le parece aburrido. Cuando Byakuya se ofrece a enseñarle caligrafía, Rukia no desea nada más. Hace que las clases duren años. Tampoco es que a Byakuya le moleste; a veces las cátedras terminan en sesiones desenfrenadas de… cierto arte pagano sobre el tatami.

**Hilo**

Se puso a coser instruida por Inoue. La bufanda que Yuzu Kurosaki le prestó se enganchó en un alambre accidentalmente y Rukia procura enmendarla. Cuando Inoue le sugiere que cuando sea una mujer casada podrá enmendar las vestimentas de su esposo, Rukia se sonroja. Instintivamente mira hacia el estanque, donde Byakuya, de espaldas, pretende no haber oído.

**Matemática**

Era un refrán curioso el que había escuchado en el mundo de los vivos. Y también era triste, porque le hacía pensar inevitablemente en su situación familiar. Ella y Byakuya en una misma casa, solos, en silencio, distantes. La suma de uno y uno no siempre era uno.

**Relato**

Debe convencerlo a toda costa de que lea ese cuento. Ha hecho incontables esfuerzos frustrados, ha intentado persuadirlo de muchas formas diferentes insinuándole lo magistral que el relato es. Llega el día en que se resigna, pero accidentalmente ve en el escritorio de su hermano un delgado libro con señalador que a ella se le hace familiar.

_El principito_.

Sonríe, Rukia lo ha logrado.

* * *

><p><em>¿Por qué el título? No sé, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió (como la locución francesa: "noblesse obligue") XD Además no considero que esto sea un fic serio T.T Nop, sólo quería hacer lo del generador de palabras, es muy divertido n_n jeje<em>

_En fin, espero sus opiniones y desde ya aclaro que cualquier insinuación sexual que se perciba en los mini-fics se debe a sus mentes corruptas y pervertidas XP_

_¡Besos! Y gracias por leer._


End file.
